Find Me Please
by journey maker
Summary: After an accident Serenity is left fighting for her life. Can Tristan help her while standing toe to toe with her mother. Will Serenity ever be the same again. This is dedicated to Autobot00001.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Tristan Taylor who was once thought to be one of the clumeiest people in Domino, but in fact, he one of the smartest. After everyone graduated high school most if the gang went their separate ways.

The only one who stayed was Joey. He and Seto Kaiba mended their differences in fact they actually began to get close, so close that they become a couple.

Tristan he had always been interested in the medical field, so he applied and got a grant, so he could attend The University of Domino, where took classes in medicine.

It was a hard, trying and very stressful time, but in five years Tristan became a Emergency Room doctor, in fact he graduated with honors.

He loved taking care of people who were sick, he was one of the most sought after doctors. One day just before Tristan's shift was over, there has been s horrible car accident.

The young woman had been crossing the street, when she was struck by a car. The driver ran a red light. He was thrown from his car, he didn't make it.

The young woman was brought in suffering from a broken leg, dislocated shoulder, and a severe head trauma. She was unconscious, she had bleeding from her nose, ears , and she had bleeding in her brain.

Tristan ordered several tests to determine just how bad the bleeding in her brain was. When the results came back, Tristan contacted Dr. Kelly, he was the best Neurosurgeon at Domino General.

The police finally located the young woman's mother, only she was out of the country. Then the police located a brother, who just happened to be Joey Wheeler.

When Joey was notified that his little sister had been injured by some stupid reckless driver Seto rushed him to the hospital.

When they hurried into the Emergency Room, Joey tried to get the admission lady who he was, he was nervous that she couldn't understand what he was saying.

Seto had Joey sit down and he talked to the lady. She called for a doctor Taylor, and when Tristan appeared Seto couldn't believe it. When Joey looked up, he thought he was seeing things.

Joey stood up and said "what are you doing here. where is my sister?"

Tristan motioned that they go into the waiting room, when they were all seated, Tristan told them. When he was through, Joey was crying he laid head on Seto's shoulder, then Seto asked Tristan "how badly is she, and can we see her?"

Tristan told them "right now she is in Intensive Care, she has a severe head trauma, right now your sister's not waking up, has Dr. Kelly most concerned about. He's the doctor in his field.

"What's causing her to not wake up?" Joey asked?"

Just then there was a loud voice over the intercom "CODE BLUE ICU. BED 2." (that meant intensive Care Unit Bed 2.) Joey went white, he nearly passed out. He looked at Seto and said "my God, that's where's Rene is."

The three of them turnmd and ran towards the ICU Unit. When they got there, only Tristan could go in.

He turned to Joey and said "I'll find out how she is and let you know." Then he hurried in to see if he can help, all that Joey could do, was watch Tristan walk away. Seto put his arm around Joey's waist. "We have to believe that she'll be alright."

Chapter Two next please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

While Tristan was in ICU trying to help get Serenity stabilized, they tried to get her heart working, they also had the EKG attached to her head trying to monitor brain activity. Tristan prayed that they wouldn't have to tell Joey that because of Serenity's lack of brain function she's now a vegetable.

In the waiting room, Joey had fallen asleep in Seto's arms. The woman from Admissions came to find out who was responsible for the medical bills. Joey's eyed filled with tears, as Seto stood up and was about to tell the woman that he'd pay the bills, when Joey's mother entered the room "Where's my daughter?" The woman demanded.

Joey stood up and faced his mother, and said "why do you want to know, the police tried to contact you, but you and your boy toy were in Europe." Just then two Security Guards came, "what's going on one if the guards wanted to know?"

Mary Wheeler turned and asked "who are you and what gives you the right to address me in that tone of voice!" She demanded to know.

One of the guards went over and said "you are going to have to come with us." She tried to get away, that was the wrong thing to do. They cuffed her and said "you're under arrest for disturbing the piece. We'll settle this down at the station."

Seto signed the papers the lady gave him, she thanked him and left. Joey sat on the couch and said "why did that bitch have to show up." Seto sat down next to him, he put his arm around Joey, when Tristan came into the room.

Seto and Joey stood up, when Tristan and Dr. Kelly entered the room. Tristan turned to Joey and Seto and said, 'this is Dr. Kelly " Joey shooked the doctors hand. "How is my sister?" Joey asked.

Tristan motioned for Seto and Joey to sit down. When they were seated, Dr. Kelly said "right now we''ve stabilized her heart, but it is her brain activity that has me worried. The longer she remains unconscious, the greater chance she'll have some brain damage, how much I can't say."

Seto stood beside Joey, who could only thank this doctor. After Dr. Kelly left, Tristan asked "has your mother been located?" The look of rage that appeared on his face, Tristan knew that the situation didn't end very wel.

Tristan then said, "why don't you both go home. I'll let you know if she gets better." Joey shook his hands and said. "Thanks for all you''ve done for her. She means the world to me."

As he watched them leave, tears filled his eyes as he thought to himself, she means a lot to me too. Then Tristan walked back to ICU, to let Serenity know that she's not alone.

Tristan sat beside the bed, and gently held her hand in his and gently said, "Please if someone is up there, please let her come back to us." Then he stood up and kissed her cheek. Then he left to go home to get some rest.

When Tristan entered his small apartment, he change his clothes, took a shower as he waited for his dinner to cook, he put his he put his head on the table, and just lost it.

Seto finally got Joey to sleep, and he vowed and quietly said to himself "if that bitch tries to stop the doctors from helping Serenity, I'll make sure that the damn woman would disappear from this world."

Suddenly a nurse in the ICU ran to the Nurses Station. "Page Dr. Kelly. Serenity Wheeler's brain functions are improving."

Dr. Kelly hurried towards Miss Wheeler's room, let Dr. Taylor know how Miss Wheeler is. "Please ask him to notified her brother on his sister's condition."

Chapter three next. Please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The next morning as Tristan was eating breakfast, his phone rang. " , may I help you," "Dr. Taylor, this is Mary Abbott, I'm a nurse in the ICU Unit. Dr. Kelly wanted you to know that his patient Miss Wheeler's brain scans are getting stronger, also he'd like you to let her brother know." Tristan thanked Mary, and dialed the number that Seto gave him. He also gave thanks to the man upstairs.

While he was waiting for someone to answer, Tristan was getting ready go to work. "Hello, how can I help you?" A man's voice asked. This is Dr. Taylor, I have message for Joey, it's about his sister." Tristan said. "Tristan, what about Serenity?" Joey asked.

"I just got a call from one of the nurses who works in ICU. Dr. Kelly wants you to know that your sisters brain scans are getting stronger." Tristan told him.

"Does that mean that Rene will wake up and be better?" Joey asked.

Tristan wished that he could his friend yes, but he just couldn't."Joey, I'm not the specialist 'll have to talk to Dr. Kelly about that."

Joey thanked Tristan for calling. He looked Seto, and asked "can you please drive me to the hospital, I want to talk to Dr. Kelly about Rene?" Seto leaned over and kissed him and said "go get dresses, we'll get something to eat later."

When they got to the hospital, Mary Wheeler was waiting for them. "Where is my daughter, on one will talk to me." She demanded."

Seto and Joey ignored her and just walked around her. She grabbed Joey's arm and demanded an answer. Seto turned and looked at her, and he said, "get your hands off my mate, or I'll hur sorry excuse of a mother thrown in jail." (because of the trouble she causes, she wasn't allowed to enter the hospital ever again.)

Seto and Joey hurried to the ICU Department. Seto asked the nurse to have Dr. Kelly pages, Joey Wheeler wants to talk to him.

Just then a nurse approached them and she said "will you please come with me, Dr. Kelly is expecting you both." She opened the doctor's office door, and she closed after they entered.

"Gentlemen, please have a seat, would either if you like something to drink?" Seto said, "no thank you. We're here so Joey can find out how his sister is expecting" The doctor said. "alright, her brain waves are getting stronger, but I don't want to you to get your hope up. It could take days, weeks or never for your sister to wake up."

Joey looked at the doctor then at Seto, shook his head and said "what do you mean? My sister may never get better?"

Dr. Kelly said "the human mind is a very delicate, when your sister was hit her body was thrown into the air. When her body hit the side walk, her head slammed down hard, her brain has swollen so much, now it has to subside. Only then if what ever the high powers deem right, then your sister just might have a chance to get better."

Just then the phone rang, when the doctor answered, he looked Joey, then he hung up the phone, he said "your sister opened her eyes. Lets go, I have to find out if she knows where she is." Then they hurried to the ICU Unit.

Seto and Joey stood back, while Dr. Kelly approached the bed. "Miss Wheeler do you know where you are?" The doctor asked. Serenity just laid there staring at the ceiling. Dr. Kelly was about to leave, when one of the nurses said "doctor, look." Serenity's finger moved a little.

Joey nearly passed out. If Seto wasn't holding him, Joey would of hit the floor."Seto did you see that, Rene moved." The doctor walked over and said, "I don't want to sound uncaring, but what happened could of been just a reflex and nothing else.

Tristan stood in the doorway not believing what he had heard. Closing his eyes, he prayed for a miracle to bring this beautiful lady back, so he can confess his feeling towards her.

Chapter Four Next. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto turned to see Tristan standing in the doorway with the strangest look on his face. Seto thought to himself "I wonder if Tristan has feelings for Serenity," Just then there was a horrible commotion out side the room.

A woman pushed pass Tristan, she almost knocked him down. The woman shouted "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Joey turned to grab the woman, but before he could, the woman shouted at him. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." She tried to get to the bed, instead two Security Guards apprehended the woman.

Mary Wheeler started getting out of control, so the Guards had only one thing they could do. The senior of the two pulled out his tazor and said "lady if you don't stop, I'll have no choice but to taz you."

Mary was fighting to try to get free, and when she heard what the Guard said, she said, "GO TO HELL!" The guard aimed and fired. The woman went down hard.

Tristan went over to make sure that the woman was alright. Tristan then said "she's going to be can take her away. The Guards cuffed her and then they took her to the Police Station.

When the commotion was over, Tristan looked at Joey and asked "what is going on?" They walked to the waiting room, and when they sat down , Joey said."That woman is Serenity's mom, not mine. When they married I was only two weeks old.

My birth mom died giving me birth. When my dad met that bitch, fell in love with her, he didn't know that she was s tramp. By the time he found out that she was pregnant, he could't kick her out. My dad couldn't get over how unfaithful that bitch was. He stayed until I was old enough to take care of both of us, then he just left."

Later, I learned that my dad has a paternity test done, that's how he knew. He loved both of us and he never let Rene know that she wasn't his biological daughter. Later I got a cfletter from a Lawyer, saying that our dad had died and that there was money left to us. It was enough to start a College fund for Rene know. The letter even said "that Mary Wheeler couldn't get her hands in any of it."

Seto then said "that's why ever since that bitch found out about the money, she's tried to get Serenity to ask Joey for some, but he refused." "Do either of you think that Mary had anything to do with Serenity's accident, do you "

Joey looked back at the room where Serenity was, and took a deep breath he said "I don't really know. All I do know, if that bitch did, I'll make her wish that she had never been born."

Joey just couldn't leave, something wasn't right. What ever it was, Joey would be there was to watch over his baby sister. "I have to go to work. Please let me know if I can do anything, and Joey I need to let you know that I have feelings for Serenity." Joey shook his hand and said "alright, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Tristan nodded his head, and went to the Emergency Unit. Joey looked at Seto, then said, "I have a feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know if it'll be good or bad." Seto put his arm around Joey, walked back into the room and sat down. Nothing but nothing was going to get pass these men.

Deep inside Serenity's mind, she hears a familiar voice. "Baby girl, you need to open your eyes, Joey really needs see you''re going to be alright."

"Daddy, it hurts, make the pain stop." She said.

"Honey, really wish I could, the only one who can is God. I'll help you pray if you want." Her daddy said.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

Just lay still and went let daddy ask God."

Hank bowed his head and prayed." Dear Heavenly Father, please hear my prayer. My baby girl needs your help. She's never done anything bad. Now she's fighting to live. Father if I've earned anything on earth, please give them to my daughter, and let her live again. Thank you Heavenly Father for listening. Amen"

Chapter Five Next. Please R/R.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Every day, Joey would sit beside his sister's bed, he would read books that he remembered she loved. Seto would be with him, when he wasn't running Kaiba Corp. One day when Joey was reading "The Hundred Acre Wood" Joey felt Rene's fingers move under his.

Joey's gaze moved towards his sister, he quietly whispered "Rene, can you hear me.?"

Just then Tristan walked into the room and asked Joey, "are you alright?" Joey jumped and he quietly said, "get Dr. Kelly, I think my sister can hear me when I read to her."

Tristan ran out of the room, he hurried to the Station, he told the nurse, "Joey Wheeler needs to talk to Dr. Kelly, he thinks his sister can hear him."

Dr. Kelly entered the room, he walked over to the bed and looked at Joey as he spoke. "What gives you the idea your sister can hear you?" The doctor asked.

Seto came to see how Joey was, when he saw something in his eyes. "Joey, what's going on?" Seto asked. Joey looked at Seto and he said "When I was reading this book to Rene, her fingers started to move."

Dr. Kelly looked at the young lady, and he saw a tear run down her face. Tristan saw the tear, and he whispered to Joey "look at her face "

Joey gasped and reached for Seto's hand, then he stood up, wiped the tear away and softly whispered "please Rene, open your eyes." A tear from Joey's face fell upon his sisters face, she opened her eyes and in a weak voice she said, "don't cry big brother, daddy told me to go home, that you needed to see me."

Gently Joey hugged her and said" "dad was right, I needed you to come home." Serenity looked around and when she saw tears in the eyes if the other people Serenity said " why is everyone sad?" Joey blinked, looked at Seto and said "Rene, do you remember why you're here?"

She started to cry, then she said, "I can't, please tell me."

Dr. Kelly said, "Miss Wheeler, you were hit by a car. You were brought here and because of your head injury. I was brought in to examine you. You suffered a broken leg, your arm was injured, but the worse was the brain injury. You are a very lucky young lady, you had a lot if people praying for you."

Serenity looked at Joey then asked to "Where's mother? Joey dreaded this, he didn't want to hurt her. Tristan walked over to the bed and said, "do you remember me?" She smiled and "aren't you a friend of my brother?"

Before Tristan could answer her, Serenity yawned and said "I'm really tired." The she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Joey looked at Dr. Kelly and with tears in his voice, he asked to "is she alright?"

Dr. Kelly told him "she's been through hell, and not only is her body still healing, so is her mind. She'll be resting off and on for while. Just give her time and soon she'll be better."

"If I tell her the truth about Mary, how will that affect her?" Them doctor said "I can't tell you, but when you decide to let her know, let me be there." Then he shook Joey's hand and he nodded to the others and left the room.

What would happen to his little sister, if he told Rene about their mom, how would deal with know about not being Hank's daughter or his sister?

Chapter Six Next. Please R/R


	6. Chapter 6

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Joey did a lot of soul searching, he knew what he had to do, but what would it do to his relationship between Rene and himself. He had to talk to someone about his decision. Seto had told him that he had to decide what to do, that maybe he should talk to Tristan and find out what he thinks.

Joey call the number that Tristan gave him that, when Tristan answered, he heard Joey say, "I need to talk to you about something." Tristan told him that "have you had dinner, meet me at Domino's, I hope you like Italian. "I'll meet you there at six tonight, and Tristan thanks, I'm scared of the decision I need to make."

While they were eating Joey said, "I've got to talk to that bitch who is Serenity's mother." Tristan sat there listening to what Joey said. "Why, what can she do for your sister?" Tristan asked

Joey took a deep breathe, then he said "my sister has never been told that my father isn't hers. She deserves to know the truth, but I'm terrified how she'll be able to deal with what I'm going to tell her."

Tristan closed his eyes and when he opened them he said "I'm willing to help you, no matter what, Joey I really have feelings for her. I want to tell her, but she needs the truth from you before I tell her my feelings."

When they left the restaurant, Joey shook Tristan's hand and told him "just be read careful not to breakbreak my sisters heart. That could be very dangerous to your health." Then he left to go back home.

Joey called Seto to please pick him up. When Seto got there, he knew that Joey had talked to Tristan. "Have you decided when you're going to go talk to Mary?" Seto asked.

"Tristan said that he'd come with me as s witness to what might be said." Joey told him. I need to be sure that that bitch isn't going to tell Rene anything that might destroy her. I just can't let her get hurt. Oh my god, she's been through so much. She has the right to some happiness and in a way I hope that Tristan can help her find it."

"What time tomorrow are you going to confront her?" Seto asked.

"Tristan has the day off, so maybe after lunch." Joey said. As Seto pulled in front of the house, Joey's worse nightmare was unfolding. Mary got out of a fancy car, she demanded to know where her daughter was. Joey stood toe to toe with the woman and said "it'll be a cold day in hell before you see my sister!"

Mary laughted "She's my daughter, not your sister. Now tell me where she is before I have my lawyers take you to court." "Why are you doing this?" Joey wanted to know.

While they were talking, Seto was calling his lawyers and informing them about the situation. "I need someone here in the next two minutes with some kind if an order to keep this bitch from not only my lover, but from his sister too."

Tristan pulled into the driveway and he wanted to run the woman over, instead he parked his car and got out. Walking over to where Seto was, Tristan asked "what's going on?"

Joey wanted to strangle this bitch. She just wouldn't shut up. About then three black sedans pulled up at the house. Seto walked over and talked to an older man, who took some papers out briefcase; he handed them to Seto and he walking over, he handed the papers to her.

"What are these?" She demanded to know. The man said, "These papers give Joey Wheeler Medical Power of Attorney over his sister Serenity Wheeler also you aren't allowed to come within fifty feet from Miss Wheeler."

Mary grabbed the papers from the attorney and started to tear them up, but the attorney seemed to know what she was going to do, "those papers are copies." He said.

Mary wanted to scream, these people thought they could keep her away from her daughter, but they were wrong. She'd do what ever she had to, even if it meant killing the son of her dead husband.

Grabbing the damn papers turned to look at Joey, then she hurried to her car, gunned the engine and sped away. She had to find a way to get Serenity and make her give the money to mommy. With that money, she could go to Europe and to hell with her daughter.

As Joey watch that sick excuse if a human being, he knew that they had not seen the rest of her. He looked at Seto and said "I'm afraid what she'll do to Rene, isnt there something we can do?"

Seto put his arm around Joey and said, "we have to talk to Dr. Kelly and find out if Rene can be moved to another place." When Joey gave him questioned look, Seto told him "there is enough rooms here and one can be equipped with some medical equipments." Joey nearly threw himself into Seto's arms.'I love you so much."

Tristan asked Joey "is there anyway I can help, I have some vacation time, and I'd love to help, beside I'd like to get to know Serenity."

Joey looked at Seto, and they both chuckled, then Joey said, "I guess it'll be alright, as long as we don't have to throw you in the pool."

Tristan blushed and said "you're really funny. You know that I'll never do anything like that."

Joey held out his hand and as they shook hands, Joey told him, know, I was just giving you a hard time." Tristan left to make arrangements to take a month off. He prayed that it Serenity wouldn't hate Joey when she learned the truth about her mother and how she kept the truth about her birth.

What is Mary going to do? Will her plans succeed?

Chapter Seven. Please R/R


	7. Chapter 7

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today, Serenity Wheeler no longer existed. There was no record of this person ever of being admitted. So when Rene woke up, she wasn't in the hospital, but where was she?

Mary Wheeler was fed up not knowing where her beloved daughter. When she entered the hospital. She went to the Admittance Office, but she was told that no one by the name of Serenity Wheeler had never been admitted at this hospital.

Mary couldn't believe what the woman had said. "What in the hell are you saying. Of course my daughter was here. She had been admitted because of some kind of accident. You need to check your records again, because my daughter was here."

Mary was making such a racket, that two Security Guards was called. When they entered the Office, to find out what was going on.

Mary's eyes got real big as she saw the men. "Ask these men, they know that my daughter had been admitted here. The oldest of the guards looked at Mary and said "ma'am I''ve never seen you before and I don't know of anyone by the name of Serenity Wheeler."

This caused Mary to lose it. She started yelling "that they were playing some stupid game."

The guard then said "listen, I''ve been very patience, but if you don't get the hell out of here, I'm going to arrest you."

Mary nearly ran out of there. "Those idiots, who do they think they're dealing with?" She got home and made one phone call, hoping that the person would help her get Rene back.

When Rene opened her eyes, Joey was sitting beside the bed. "What's going on, and where am I?"

Joey reached over and took her hand. "Rene, I'm going to tell you the truth, but may be hard to accept. Mary is trying to find you, because she wants the money Hank left."

Rene looked confused and bewildered. "Joey, why would mom want that money? She has more then enough money, why does she need mine?"

Joey stood up and sat down next to her, he said "there is somethIng I need to tell you. You may not believe what I tell you, but please hear me out before you do anything."

Joey took out an envelope with her name on it. He gave it to her and said "please read it, it's from dad." Rene opened the letter and this what she read.

My Precious Daughter:

You are the most precious daughter any man could ask for. Both you and your brother, and he is your brother are the most precious children any father would love no matter what.

When I married your mom, Joey was just a baby. I thought that Mary would be the best mother, but she had other things she wanted, and it wasn't me.

Mary started having affairs with men, thinking I'd never find out about, but I wasn't born yesterday, so when you were born, I fell in love with you, and even though I knew what your mom did, you were born Serenity Wheeler my daughter and Joey's sister.

My beautiful daughter, please believe when you read this or when Joey tells you, you hold your head high and always say I'm Serenity Wheeler the daughter of a very proud Hank David Wheeler, and the sister of Joseph Michael Wheeler.

And my precious little girl, if you ever need to talk to me, just close you eyes and I'll be there.

Your daddy, I love both you and your brother for ever and ever.

Rene threw herself into Joey's arms, and as tears ten down her face, she said "Joey I love being your sister. Where is Mary? Why is she doing this?

Joey held his sister and said "Mary wants the money that is in your trust for when you want to go to College."

Rene's eyes seemed to flash. "So just because she gave birth to me, she thinks I'm just going to hand over the money that my daddy left me, well she can go to HELL, if she keeps pushing well I'm going to push back, in fact if she doesn't stop, there just might be a war.'

Both Seto and Tristan walked into the room just as Rene declared war against her mother. They both applauded her and Tristan said, "hey Joey, Rene is truly a Wheeler."

Joey held Rene in his arms and said "and you'd better not forget it."

When Mary got back to the hotel she was staying at, she nearly had an complete melt down. When she had settled down, she made a phone call hoping to get someone to help get her daughter back.

The person she called was Serenity's biological father. Mary heard a woman's voice, "hello, can I help you?,"

Mary said "I need to talk ti Gregory, it's really importatnt tell him that Mary calling." 'What in the hell do you want?" He asked.

"They kidnapped our daughter, and they won't let me talk to her." Mary told him.

Gregory nearly laughed out loud. You want me to help you, when you took my daughter the day she was born and ran off. That's just hilarious but the answers the same, HELL NO, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE BEFORE I SEND SOMEONE. TO MAKE YOU SORRY THAT YOU CALLED ME!" Then she heard him slam down the phone.

What was she going to do now? She started laughing like a mad woman and said to herself," I'll just have to kill that SOB'S son and then my daughter will have to come home" and I'll get my money, and then I can get rid of that no good nothing bitch." Then Mary started laughing like a mad woman.

Chapter Eight next. Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Tristan and. Serenity did spend time getting to know each other. Serenity loved feeling special, the way she did when Tristan was with her. Seto and Joey would chuckle as the listen to what Tristan said to her. Tears would fill Joel's eyes because Rene was truly happy.

Serenity's eyes would sparkle whenever Tristan was around. Serenity loved being with him, but she was still cautious because she never wanted this feeling to come to and end. One day Seto saw Rene satnding by the window. Seto walked over and gently asked, "Rene, are you alright?"

Rene let out a small squeak, doubled up her fists, spun around about to beat the crap out of who scared her.

Joey watched what was happening, and when he saw his sister taking the fighting pose that their father had tought them, he was so proud of his sister but pitied anyone who ever challenged her, because they'd get the living shit beat out them.

Joey walked over and took Rene into his arms and said, "take it easy rocky." This made them burst out laughing. "Did I miss something?" Seto asked.

Joey held out his hand, and when Seto took it, Joey pulled them together and said, "Hank is still here with us. He use to teach Rene and me how to take care of ourselves, and you nearly got your ass beaten."

"Now how about you tell your brother's what's you so upset." She hugged them, then she said "how do I know if I really have feelings for Tristan."

Joey kissed her cheek and asked her what do you feel inside when you're around him?"

Rene blushed as she said "it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach, and my palms get so sweaty and I want him to grab me and kiss me, and when he doesn't I wanted to jump up and down and scream."

Joey smiiled down at her and said, "I felt the same way about Seto, so little sister I'd say that what you feel about Tristan is real, just take it slow." Serenity grabbed both Joey and Seto and held tight and said, "I have the best big brothers in the world." Then Tristan came into the room, and the look on Tristan's face told them that something was wrong.

Serenity walked over to Tristan, then she hugged him, kissed him and softly said, "matter what that bitch tries, we'll be ready." Joey went over and asked, "what's wrong?" Tristan handed Joey an envelope that had Joey's name on it.

Seto stood right behind Joey as he opened the envelope.

Joseph:

I'm writing this as a warning. I want the money, no I demand that Serenity bring the money to me. If she doesn't, then not only will I kill her, I'll kill that so called Taylor. Then I'll get rid of you and Seto. I'll then not only get the money from that so called daughter of mine. Then I can find out how to get the money from Seto. You'll never stop if you can..

Mary.

Joey nearly ripped up the letter, but Seto looked at him and shook his head. We may need this in case that sick bitch gets arrested. Joey asked Tristan , "where did you get this letter?"

"It was left at the desk of Miss Lawrence, she told me that a young lady left it with her. The young lady left without staying a word."

Serenity went over to Joey and asked, "what is wrong with Mary, and why does she need money, she has enough to last till she dies "

Joey put his arm around Rene, then he told her, "dad found out that a long time ago, that Mary loved beautiful things and that took lots and lots of money

"How do we stop her?" Rene asked.

Tristan went over and put his arms around her, and whispered, "you have to kept safe, no matter what."

Joey said, "Tristan's telling the truth, I will never let her or anyone hurt my sister." Then Rene hugged him, and looked around the room, and she said, "I'll never stop being so damn proud to be a Wheeler."

As Seto and Joey were walking out of the room, Joey looked back to his sister and Tristan and said, "I really hope that Tristan will take care of my sister." Seto smiled at him and said, "he'll take care of Rene, like I take care of you." Then he kissed Joey.

In a hotel room, a crazy insane woman, and she was laughing hysterically thinking that soon she'd have so much money and then she'dtravel the world and never come back. What if they didn't pay heed to her, what then? Well then she would have to begin with her very daughter, she'd have to kill her.

Chapter Nine next. Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Mary's plans to kill Serenity and anyone else who gets into her way to get the money that she thinks is hers.

Tristan got a message from a colleague who works in the Emergency Room with him. "Tristan, there was a crazy insane woman here asking about where you lived. No one told her, so she left looking like she might completely go insane. Please be careful. Mark.

Seto has had enough of that crazy bitch. Through a mutual friend, Seto set up a meeting with Mary. He sent her a message that Serenity didn't want anyone hurt, "I will meet you at the park you use to take me. I'll be waiting at the big Merry-go-round at the east end, and Mary come alone or I'll disappear with the money. Rene."

Mary was ecstatic, she was going to get the money, and get rid of that brat once and for all. She took her largest purse she had. Then she packed a few things and went to get her money.

Seto contacted Roland and let him know what was happening, then he told Roland told about where he was going to meet Mary. Roland then told Seto, "leave everything to me. All I will ask for is a photo of this woman in question."

Seto then faxed the photo to Roland, when he got the photo Roland told Seto, "this problem will be taken care of by tomorrow." Seto thanked Roland and breathed a sigh of relief, then he went to let Joey know what was going to happen.

Serenity was standing out in the hall, when she heard Seto talking to someone about her mother, tears filled her eyes. Tristan walked up beside her as Seto was talking to someone about Mary. Tristan put his arms around her and as she looked up at him, and held her close. She laid her head to his chest and she whispered , "she's my mother, I know what's she done, but it still hurts knowing that she's going to die."

Tristan gently lifted her face, he lowered his head and tenderly kissed her. As he lifted his head, Rene touched the of his face , "thank you for being here with me. "I love you, but I want to go slow."

Tristan smiled down at her and said, "I love you too, and I agree about going slow. They

went to talk to Joey about their feelings. Seto put away his phone. He looked up and when he saw Rene, she walked over to Seto and smiled up at him. She said, "I know that Mary needs to be stopped, I'll be just fine, I promise." Then she reached up and gave him a brotherly kiss.

Roland and two men he knows, walked towards the merry-go- round. There stood the woman from the photo. Roland walked over to Mary and said, "I'm here because Seto wants you out of lives and I have to agree."

Mary's expression changed and she shouted, "you think that I'm afraid of there old men, you're mistaken. Then she started to walk away, Roland grabbed her and tossed her to one if the other men.

"Bitch, you're not going anywhere. In fact, the only place you're going to go to HELL where people like you belong." Mary started fighting because she knows what's going to happen. Roland walked over, then he hit her across the face hard enough to knock her out. "get her into the car, then drive towards the pier. We can get rid the bitch out at sea, Seto has a nice big yacht we can use."

Roland called Seto, and told him that everything is under control." "Thank you, I'll owe you, just name you're price." Roland chucked as he told Seto, "you may regret saying that." Seto told him, "what you're doing is helping to keep not only my life mate, but his younger sister and the man who Serenity loves, so just name your price."

After talking to Roland, Seto went to find Joey and let him know that soon they wouldn't have Mary bothering them ever again. As he walked over to sit down beside Joey, Seto took him into his arms and said, "Mary will never bother us again.

Joey kissed him and said, "I love you because you care for others for yourself.

Rene and Tristan walked into the room and heard what Seto said to Joey? And what Joey told him. Rene took Tristan's hand and walked over to brothers were and she agreed with them. So now the house was finally quiet.

BACK AT THE PIER...

Roland and the men has Mary tied up on the deck a waiting her fate. Roland's phone rang, when he answered it, he nodded his head, closed his phone, he nodded at the two men and they grabbed Mary. They wrapped her body with chains. As she started begging, Roland hit her with fist, then told one of the men has, "shut the bitch up."

So they gagged her. When her body was completely covered with the chains, Roland and the two men picked up Mary's body, threw her body over the side the yacht and watched as she struggled to get free, but she never got free.

She died in the worse way. Drowning is terrifying. Knowing that no one was going to help. You just give up and let go. As she gave up all hope, she raised her head and looked right into the face of DEATH... Roland smiled down at her, then he blew her a kiss and flipped her off. Laughing at her as they steered the yacht back to the pier.

When Seto told everyone that the "EVIL WITCH" was dead, they all began cheering. Serenity went over to Tristan and looked up into Tristan's face, she said "now I can do this, she reached up and kissed him. Then she turned to her brother and said, "I have come to love Tristan, and he loves me. I hope that you'll be happy for us, because either way I'm going to marry him if he'll have me.

Joey went over to his sister and kissed her and shook Tristans hand and said, "I'm so happy that you''ve discovered your path in life. When you and Tristan get married, I'll be proud to give you to Tristan."

So from a disastrous situation, Serenity not only did she find her brother, but she found her Prince Charming, she married him.

Epliogue:

As Mary approached the gates of Hell, she saw a figure already standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"You still don't get it was. If you'd been a little more compassionate, instead of being selfish, you might not be here, you might be back loving your beautiful daughter.I guess some people just don't learn." Hank told her. When he saw that nothing he said meant nothing to he vanished, he went back to check on his children and their loved ones.

Two weeks later, true to his word, Joey walked his sister down the isle to Tristan. They were married and Hank couldn't of been more happy to see his kid's happy.

Seven months later, Serenity and Tristan presented her family twin sons. Their names are David Michael and Henry (Hank) Thomas. They are healthy and very loud stood beside his daughter as she delivered her sons.

As the nurses placed her sons in her arms, Hank smiled and kissed his grandsons. Hank looked up towards heaven and prayed "Please Heavenly Father bless these beautiful bbabies. And keep them in your loving arms. Amen.

Now Hank looked at his children, and knew he could go back to Heaven, because his kids would be fine.

The End.

A/N: I want to thank SMYGO4EVA, dragonlady 222, dancing elf, Sherabo, Autobot00001, white petal, Guest and anyone else who read this story. May God Bless You All...

,

I


End file.
